


Love Notes

by BonfireRose



Series: Just Sairumatsu (Shuichi/Kirumi/Kaede) Things [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Short One Shot, are there even more tags I can add here?, good lord I've written a lot of one-shots, i don't think so, i wrote this when I was really overtired so it's probably not that good, oh well, this is my fic and i can overtag it if i want, wait yes there are I'm just tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireRose/pseuds/BonfireRose
Summary: Kaede is on a mission. (A few missions.)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi
Series: Just Sairumatsu (Shuichi/Kirumi/Kaede) Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Love Notes

"Holmes is out on a case. I repeat, Holmes is out on a case."

Keebo's whispered voice comes through the walkie-talkie clutched in Kaede's hand.

"Got it. Operation Case Notes is a go."

Kaede tiptoes through the hallway, approaching Shuichi's dorm. She notices Keebo hiding around a corner. The exchange a quick thumbs-up and Kaede sneaks in. She spies her target immediately, a case file resting on Shuichi's desk. She pulls out a handwritten note overdecorated with hearts and stickers, giving it a quick reread.

_You've got this, Shuichi! I know you doubt your abilities to solve these cases sometimes, but I know you can do it! I believe in you! Love you, sweetie._

She quickly slips the note into the folder and runs out of the room. She joins up with Keebo and the two of them make their escape.

"Thanks again for helping me with this, Keebo," Kaede says, a touch out of breath.

"And thank you for helping me test this," Keebo replies, gesturing to the walkie-talkie newly installed into his arm. "Miu will be happy to know that it works."

"No problem!" Kaede says with a grin. She pulls out the other similarly overdecorated note she has on her. "Speaking of Miu, she's up for the next branch of this mission..."

*****

"The Maid Café is vacant. I repeat, the Maid Café is vacant."

Miu's voice crackles over the walkie-talkie, a bit louder than Kaede would have liked. Thankfully, it appears Kirumi has continued to notice nothing. Kaede runs forward and seizes the opportunity to find Kirumi's daily to-do list while she isn't in the room. She sticks her note to the list, which reads:

_You've got this, Kirumi! Thank you so much for doing this for us, every single day. Remember, you're just as much a dearly loved person as the rest of us! Love you, sweetie._

She runs out of the room and meets up with Miu, and the two of them make a mad dash to Miu's dorm room, the temporary headquarters for this mission. Keebo is waiting there for them.

"Mission complete?" he asks.

"Mission complete!" Kaede and Miu say in sync.

"Thanks again for helping me with this, you two," Kaede says, smiling.

"Anytime," Miu says, already caught up in checking on her latest Keebo upgrade.

"You're welcome, Kaede!" Keebo says cheerfully. "Any other missions you're on today?"

"No. Well..." Kaede replies. "I did offer to help Tsumugi with some sewing project of hers, and Tenko wanted a volunteer to test her new workout routine. I guess I do have a few more missions today!"

*****

Kaede had no idea her other "missions" would be so tiring.

She slumps over on her piano bench, rubbing her eyes. She lifts the piano lid to start practicing, only to find two pieces of paper resting innocently on the keys. She picks them up and reads the first one, scribbled in tiny writing.

_Thanks, sweetheart. Just the boost I needed. Hope your practice goes well!_

She smiles, setting down Shuichi's note and picking up the next, written in impossibly elegant handwriting.

_Thank you. Please never lose that adorable lively spirit of yours, my love._

Kaede sets down Kirumi's note, smiling happily as she starts playing some scales.

She really does have the best boyfriend and girlfriend ever.


End file.
